thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Asnow89/Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes Official Rules
WIKIA's TFiOS Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes Official Rules NO PURCHASE NECESSARY TO ENTER OR WIN. A PURCHASE DOES NOT IMPROVE YOUR CHANCES OF WINNING. CLICK HERE TO READ ABOUT THE CONTEST AND HOW TO ENTER. Promotion Description: WIKIA's TFiOS Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes (“Sweepstakes”) begins on September 11, 2014 at 12:01am Eastern Standard Time and ends on September 19, 2014 at 11:59pm Eastern Standard Time (the “Promotion Period”). All persons participating in the Sweepstakes (each, an “Entrant”) unconditionally accept and agree to comply with and abide by these rules (the “Official Rules”) and the decisions of WIKIA (“Sponsor”), which shall be final and binding in all respects. Sponsor is responsible for the collection, submission or processing of sweepstakes entries (“Entries”) and the overall administration of the Sweepstakes. Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC (“Fox”) is a prize provider only and is not responsible for any aspect of the Sweepstakes, including but not limited to the collection, submission, processing or judging of entries, the administration of the Sweepstakes, selection of winners or prize fulfillment. Entrants should look solely to Sponsor with any questions, comments or problems related to the Official Rules or the Sweepstakes. Eligibility: Entrants must be legal residents of the United States who are 13 years of age or older at the time of entry. Void in Puerto Rico, Guam, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and where prohibited or restricted by law. Sponsor, Fox, and their respective parents, subsidiaries, affiliates, distributors, retailers, sales representatives, advertising and promotion agencies and each of their respective officers, directors and employees (collectively, the “Promotion Entities”), and members of their immediate families and/or persons living in the same household as such persons, are ineligible to enter the Sweepstakes or win a prize. Online Entry: Enter the Sweepstakes during the Promotion Period by following the WIKIA Twitter account located at “@Wikia” and then sending a tweet from the entrant’s personal Twitter account (the “Tweet”), which Tweet must contain the hashtag #TFiOSImperialAfflictionSweeps to constitute a valid Entry. Tweets that do not contain the complete hashtag specified in the previous sentence shall be disregarded and deemed not to be Entries. All aspects of Entrant’s Tweet must be originally created by and solely owned by Entrant or in the public domain. All other third party content and content unoriginal to participant, including, without limitation, artwork, is expressly prohibited, unless it is in the public domain. Entry requires signing up for a Twitter account through www.twitter.com. As of the start of the Promotion Period, there is no charge for a Twitter account. If an entrant is a first time visitor to Twitter, such entrant will be prompted to complete the on-screen registration form. Registration is a one-time requirement. If you are a returning visitor, entrant will be prompted to log-in using their e-mail address. Sponsor has no control over the data practices and data collection of Twitter. In addition to these Official Rules, entrant agrees to be bound by the Twitter Terms of Use and the terms of Twitter’s Privacy Policy, both of which are incorporated as part of these Official Rules by reference. Neither Twitter nor Fox is a sponsor or participant in this Sweepstakes and makes no endorsement, either expresses or implied, in connection with this Sweepstakes. Twitter and the Twitter logos are trademarks of Twitter. All rights reserved. Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment LLC and the Fox logos are trademarks of Fox. All rights reserved. All entries must be posted by the end of the Promotion Period in order to participate. Sponsor’s database clock will be the official time keeper for each Sweepstakes. Automated or robotic Entries submitted by individuals or organizations will be disqualified. Privacy: Each Entrant acknowledges that if s/he is chosen as a winner, certain of such Entrant’s personally identifying information may be disclosed to third parties at least as required by law, including, without limitation, by inclusion on a winner’s list. All personal information submitted as part of the Sweepstakes may be shared by and between the Promotion Entities, and each of the Promotion Entities will use such information in accordance with their respective independent online privacy policies. Winner Selection: The winner(s) of the Sweepstakes (“Winner(s)”) will be selected in a random drawing from among all eligible Entries received throughout the Promotion Period. The random drawing will be conducted on or about September 21, 2014 by Sponsor or its designated representatives, whose decisions are final. Odds of winning will vary depending on the number of eligible Entries received. Winner(s) will be notified by a Twitter direct message following the random drawing. Each Winner must accept a prize by replying to Sponsor’s direct message or other Sponsor-designated method within five (5) business days of notification. Any Winner notification not responded to or returned as undeliverable may (at Sponsor’s sole discretion) result in prize forfeiture, in which event an alternate Winner shall be selected from among the remaining eligible Entries. Unless otherwise directed by Sponsor, each Winner shall be required to sign and return an affidavit of eligibility, a release of liability, and a publicity release (collectively, the “Prize Claim Documents”). If a Winner is under 18 years of age, the applicable prize may (at Sponsor’s sole discretion) be awarded to such Winner’s parent or legal guardian and such parent or legal guardian shall ratify and sign the Prize Claim Documents in the Winner’s place. If a Winner (or parent or legal guardian, if applicable) does not return completed Prize Claim Documents within five (5) days of receipt thereof (or a shorter time, if reasonably required by exigencies at Sponsor’s sole discretion), the Winner may be disqualified and an alternate Winner may be selected from the remaining eligible Entrants. No substitution or transfer of a prize is permitted except by Sponsor. Federal, state and local taxes, if any, are the responsibility of each Winner (or each Winner’s parent or legal guardian, if applicable). Prizes will only be awarded and/or delivered to addresses within the United States. Prizes: The value of each prize indicated below is an approximate retail value (“ARV”). Three (3) Grand Prize winners will each receive: • One (1) Blu-Ray DVD Combo Pack of the film The Fault in Our Stars (ARV $25.00) TOTAL ARV OF GRAND PRIZE: $75.00 Only one (1) prize per person and per household will be awarded. Prizes cannot be transferred, redeemed for cash or substituted by Winner(s). Sponsor reserves the right, in its sole and absolute discretion, to award a substitute prize of equal or greater value if a prize described in these Official Rules is unavailable or cannot be awarded, in whole or in part, for any reason. The ARV of each prize represents Sponsor’s final good faith determination and cannot be appealed by Winner(s); in no event will Sponsor award the difference (if any) between a prize’s stated ARV and actual value. Sponsor makes no representation or warranty concerning the appearance, safety or performance of any prize awarded. Restrictions, conditions, and limitations may apply. Sponsor will not replace any lost or stolen prize items. General Conditions: Entrant expressly understands and agrees that any and all disputes, claims, and causes of action arising out of or connected with this Sweepstakes, or any prize awarded shall be resolved: (a) individually, without resort to any form of class action; and (b) in a federal or state court located in the County of New York in the State of New York, such courts shall have sole and exclusive personal jurisdiction over Entrant in any matter pertaining to the Sweepstakes. Any and all claims, judgments, and awards to Entrant arising from the Sweepstakes shall in no event include attorneys’ fees and shall be limited to actual out-of-pocket costs incurred by Entrant, including costs associated with entering this Sweepstakes. Under no circumstances will Entrant be permitted to obtain awards for, and entrant hereby waives all rights to claim, punitive, incidental and consequential damages and any other damages, other than for actual out-of-pocket expenses and any and all rights to have damages multiplied or otherwise increased. SOME JURISDICTIONS DO NOT ALLOW THE LIMITATION OR EXCLUSION OF LIABILITY FOR INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, SO THE ABOVE MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. Prize will only be awarded and/or delivered to addresses within the United States. All federal, state and/or local taxes, fees, and surcharges are the sole responsibility of the prize winner. Failure to comply with the Official Rules will result in forfeiture of the prize. If prize is forfeited, an additional drawing at random from eligible Entries may be made to determine a winner. Except where prohibited by law, submission to Sponsor of the Prize Claim Documents shall indicate that each Winner (and the parent or legal guardian of such Winner(s), if applicable) grants permission (and will confirm such grant in writing) for the Promotion Entities, their advertising and promotional agencies, and those acting under their authority to use the name(s), photograph(s), voice(s) and/or likeness(es) of such Winner(s) for advertising and/or publicity purposes in all media now known or hereafter discovered, worldwide and on the Internet, without notice, review, approval, or additional compensation. In the event that any provision of these Official Rules is determined to be invalid, illegal, or otherwise unenforceable, all other provisions will remain in full force and effect and will be construed in accordance with their terms as if the invalid or illegal provision were not contained herein. Release of Liability: By submission to Sponsor of the Prize Claim Documents, each Winner understands, acknowledges, and agrees that the Promotion Entities will have no liability whatsoever for, and shall be indemnified and held harmless by such Winner (and such Winner’s parent or legal guardian, if applicable) against any and all liability for injuries, losses, or damages of any kind to property or persons (including death) resulting in whole or in part, directly or indirectly, from: (a) participation in this Sweepstakes; (b) acceptance, possession, misuse or use of any prize from this Sweepstakes; or © traveling to, preparing for, or participating in any Sweepstakes-related activity. The Promotion Entities expressly disclaim any responsibility or liability for injury or loss to any person or property in connection with the prizes awarded. Conduct: Sponsor reserves the right at its sole discretion to disqualify any individual it finds: (a) to be tampering with the entry process or the operations of the Sweepstakes or the Sweepstakes Site; (b) to be acting in violation of the Official Rules; or © to be acting in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner, or with intent to annoy, abuse, threaten or harass any other person. CAUTION: ANY DELIBERATE ATTEMPT BY AN ENTRANT OR ANY OTHER INDIVIDUAL TO DAMAGE ANY WEBSITE OR UNDERMINE THE LEGITIMATE OPERATION OF THE SWEEPSTAKES IS A VIOLATION OF CRIMINAL AND CIVIL LAWS. SHOULD SUCH AN ATTEMPT BE MADE, SPONSOR RESERVES THE RIGHT TO SEEK REMEDIES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, MONEY DAMAGES) FROM ANY SUCH PERSON TO THE FULLEST EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW. Limitation of Liability: Sponsor is not responsible for any incorrect or inaccurate information, whether caused by Sweepstakes Site users or by any of the equipment or programming associated with or utilized in the Sweepstakes or by any technical or human error, which may occur in the processing of submissions in the Sweepstakes. Sponsor assumes no responsibility for any misdirected or lost mail, or any error, omission, interruption, deletion, defect, delay of operation or transmission, communications line failure, theft or destruction or unauthorized access to, or alteration of, Entries. Sponsor is not responsible for any problems or technical malfunction of any telephone network or lines, computer online systems, servers or providers, computer equipment, software, failure of email or players on account of technical problems or traffic congestion on the Internet or at any website or combination thereof, including injury or damage to Entrant’s or any other person’s computer related to or resulting from participating downloading materials in the Sweepstakes. If, for any reason, the Sweepstakes is not capable of running as planned, including infection by computer virus bugs, tampering, unauthorized intervention, fraud, technical failures, or any other causes beyond the control of Sponsor which corrupt or affect the administration, security, fairness, integrity or proper conduct of the Sweepstakes, then Sponsor reserves the right in its sole discretion to cancel, terminate, modify or suspend the Sweepstakes. In such event, Sponsor may, in its sole discretion, perform the random drawing from among all eligible Entries received prior to or after such cancellation, suspension, or modification. Winner’s List: To obtain a copy of any legally required winners list or a copy of these Official Rules, send the applicable request and a self-addressed, stamped, #10 envelope to Wikia's TFiOS Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes c/o WIKIA at 19604 Gilmore Street, Los Angeles, CA 91335. Such request must be received no later than December 16, 2014 for the name of the winner and, by the end of the promotion, for a copy of the rules. Vermont residents may omit return postage for Official Rules requests. Sponsor: The Sweepstakes is sponsored by WIKIA, 19604 Gilmore St, Los Angeles CA 91355. © WIKIA, Inc. All rights reserved. Wikia's TFiOS Imperial Affliction Sweepstakes ABBREVIATED RULES ABBREVIATED RULES for online Ads—Banner NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. Enter by following @Wikia on Twitter.com and Tweeting #TFiOSImperialAfflictionSweeps. Ends 9/19/14 at 11:59 pm EST. Open to U.S. residents, 13+ only. For Official Rules, visit URL Void where prohibited. ABBREVIATED RULES for online Ads—Not a Banner NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. Enter by following @WIKIA on Twitter.com and Tweeting #TFiOSImperialAfflictionSweeps. Open to legal residents of the United States who are 13 years of age or older at the time of entry. Begins on 9/11/14 at 12:01 am EST and ends on 9/19/14 at 11:59 pm EST. For Official Rules, visit URL. Void where prohibited. Sponsor: WIkia, Inc. Category:Blog posts